cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Comrade Ash
History Novistrana was established on Friday, November 24, 2006. '''Comrade Ash' was wandering when he stumbled upon a link to Cyber Nations. Being bored, he immediately signed up, creating the nation of Novistrana. He joined with a friend, and while the friend went inactive and was deleted, Comrade Ash persisted. The day following his nation's creation, Comrade Ash applied to the New Pacific Order. New Pacific Order Comrade Ash officially joined the Order on November 25, 2006. He had heard through the forums that the New Pacific Order was the only communist alliance on the red team, and since he was on the red team and desired to rule his country through Communism, Comrade Ash joined the New Pacific Order. Since the Order lacked an application process at the time, and had open membership, Comrade Ash simply posted his desire to join the Order, and it was so. On November 26, 2006 he was officially masked as a full member of the New Pacific Order. His first taste of participation in the many departments of the Order was through his work as a distributor for the . As a distributor he served as a middleman for tech deals, using his aid slots to benefit the Order. Near the end of 2007 he joined the . From there, he went on to hold many different positions in the Order, including several of leadership. Jobs within the Order Comrade Ash held many jobs throughout his history in the Order. They, as well as his history within those departments, are listed below. Diplomatic Corps Comrade Ash started the way most members of the Diplomatic Corps do, working as an Ambassador to various alliances. His initial posting was the Aquatic Brotherhood. He preformed well, receiving commendations for his excellent work in promoting the alliance abroad. He was eventually assigned to be the Ambassador to Illuminati, where he served ably. Due to certain circumstances, he was forced to take a break from the Diplomatic Corps. For several months he was on hiatus, without a position in the Diplomatic Corps. After those months were over, however, he rejoined the Diplomatic Corps. The second time in the Diplomatic Corps, Comrade Ash again started on the ground floor, serving as Ambassador to several alliances. His hard work and dedication were noticed and he was promoted to Diplomatic Consul over the Green and Orange Spheres under Polish Sausage, who was the Special Envoy at the time. As Diplomatic Consul, he worked to organize and supervise the Ambassadors as well as assist the Special Envoy with sphere-specific diplomatic goals. Due to an error in judgment, Comrade Ash was removed from all positions, including Diplomatic Consul. Determined to redeem himself, in a short time, Comrade Ash began rebuilding his diplomatic career through reapplying to the Diplomatic Corps. He rejoined on the bottom floor again, as Ambassador to Umbrella. He worked hard, and his dedication to the Diplomatic Corps was again noticed and he was promoted to Diplomatic Consul of the Blue Sphere under King Brandon. He served under King Brandon until early 2009, when King Brandon fell inactive and Comrade Ash was promoted to Special Envoy of the Blue Sphere. As Special Envoy, he oversaw a group of alliances, organizing ambassadors to each alliance and furthering the diplomatic goals of the New Pacific Order. Mentor Corps Comrade Ash started in the section of the , which was responsible for maintaining the shape of Franco's Star on the in-game map of Order nations. He then started working with the CN Wiki team, which at the time was headed by KingEsus. His work within the Star Guard was noticed, and he was promoted to Lead Adviser within the Mentor Corps. When the Mentor Corps merged into , Comrade Ash started working as a Diamond and Heart, mentoring new members of the Order as well as promoting the general Pacifican culture. When ACE merged into , Comrade Ash went with it, continuing his work with the cultural projects and mentoring. His work led to several leadership positions, including Division III leader within SCS. After his work as the Division III leader, he was promoted to the position of Deputy Standard Leader of Imperium Sacrum, which was the mentoring branch of the SCS. After SCS was disbanded, Comrade Ash was involved in the talks and discussions about how to bring back the Mentor Corps, and was established in the position of Deputy Chief Mentor under Darknecromance upon the reformation of the Mentor Corps. Eventually Darknecromance was replaced by Brehon, who, after returning from a leave of absence, took over the position of Chief Mentor. When Brehon was promoted to Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs, he appointed Comrade Ash to be his replacement as Chief Mentor. On December 19, 2009, Comrade Ash stepped down as Chief Mentor and passed operational control over to Muffasaville. Imperial Academy Comrade Ash joined the in October 2007. At the time Koona was the Schoolmaster, in charge of overseeing the Academy. The application process for joining the Academy was simple - send a message to Koona and start questioning applicants. Comrade Ash sent the message and began the work. A few weeks later he was hired as an Instructor, which is the entry level position within the Academy. He was later promoted to be a Professor. He excelled at the Professor position, working hard to ensure that no applicant joined the New Pacific Order without passing the basic tests required to become a Pacifican. In December 2008, after several changes at the top of the Academy hierarchy, Loucifer took charge of the Imperial Academy again and Comrade Ash was promoted to the position of Assistant Schoolmaster along with Gankwanker, who later resigned. Eventually Loucifer ceded the position of Schoolmaster to Soly, who inherited Comrade Ash and Gandroff as Assistant Schoolmasters. After a series of mistakes with regards to his duties, Comrade Ash was removed from the position of Assistant Schoolmaster. He still had a desire to work within the Academy, however, so when jobs opened up within the Academy he reapplied. He was accepted on May 28, 2009, and started back at the position of Instructor, the ground floor of the Academy. His work as an Instructor was noted and he was again promoted to Professor. As a Professor, he was responsible for questioning new applicants and well as approving or denying applications. Recruitment Corps Comrade Ash joined the in the fall of 2007, as he was becoming active within the Order. Seeking out duties, he became a basic recruiter, tasked with sending messages to unaligned nations not yet a part of the Order extolling the virtues and benefits of membership in the Order. That was the extent of his duties within the Recruitment Corps until, seeking a more efficient way to message new nations, Comrade Ash contacted Sir Donald R. Deamon, who was then Chief of Recruitment. He worked with SDRD on the reform of the Recruitment Corps, being promoted to Headhunter of the newly created New Nations division, a position he retained for quite a while. As Headhunter of the New Nations division, Comrade Ash was responsible for maintaining the activity of that division, ensuring that it was fully staffed and operational, as well as handling any problems that arose. He also continually worked at finding ways to make the Recruitment Corps more efficient, ensuring its continued progress. Military Intelligence Comrade Ash joined on August 28, 2008. His work ethic and tireless effort as a Field Agent was noted and he was promoted to Tactical Analyst on August 1, 2009, after almost a year of service to Military Intelligence. His work within Military Intelligence is classified, but as a Tactical Analyst he was one of the leaders of this secretive department. Comrade Ash resigned from Military Intelligence in December 2009. Council Pacifica Comrade Ash's first campaign for the began on December 27, 2007, after a nomination from Lord to the Gizzle. Over the next next year he ran ten times, finally being elected on January 1, 2009. He performed very well, endearing himself to the Body Republic. He was reelected five straight times, for a total of ten months spent on the Council. Throughout his experience on Council, Comrade Ash proposed many projects, all with the goal of improving Pacifica. Some were successful, such as efforts to promote Council Round Robins and Q&As; some were not, such as an attempt to introduce an employment aptitude test to determine what type of job a person was best suited for. One of the biggest causes he championed was the goal of more Council transparency, working towards making the Council more available to the members of the Body Republic. On October 7, 2009, Comrade Ash was promoted to the Imperial Advisory Council, thus being promoted out of his position on the Council Pacifica. A replacement, Charles de Lafayette, was appointed by the Emperor to take Comrade Ash's place. Imperial Advisor On October 7, 2009, Comrade Ash was promoted to the Imperial Advisory Council. As a member of the Imperial Advisory Council, Comrade Ash was responsible for advising the Emperor on his areas of expertise as well as assisting and advising the Imperial Staff on their decisions. Comrade Ash drew upon his history within the Order to provide the experience and knowledge he needed to advise the Emperor. Ribbon Bar Awards Distinguished Recruiters Cross - Awarded on Sunday, September 27, 2009. Diplomatic Leadership Ribbon - Awarded on November 2, 2009, for his hard work in Diplomatic leadership. - Awarded on November 11, 2009, for his work in the Academy. Expulsion On October 22, 2010, Comrade Ash and another former member, named Azrael, were expelled by Emperor Cortath for vandalizing NPO property on the NPO Minecraft server with malicious intent. Shaken with that news, many NPO members embraced the Emperor's decision and wholeheartedly approved of the verdict to ZI his nation due to his treasonous acts. Ash remained unaligned for a time and then joined the New Sith Order, an alliance close to the NPO. His nation lated deleted due to inactivity. Reapplication Ash recreated his nation and posted an application to the New Pacific Order on June 9, 2012. He stated that he was sorry for his previous actions and had not realized their impact at the time. He was greeted by many members who were glad that he realized what he did was wrong, forgave him, and hoped he could once again be a productive member of the Order. Category:Individuals Category:Former member of New Pacific Order